finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy (ability)
.]] '''Holy' (ホーリー Hōrī), also known as Fade, White, or Pearl, is usually a very powerful spell which is made up of pure holy energy and as such deals Holy-elemental damage. Despite it being one of the most powerful offensive spells, it is classified as White Magic and can often only be cast by White Mages. It is a counterpart to the Black Magic Flare, and the two often have similar graphics. Undead are usually weak to Holy magic. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Holy', also known as FADE in the Famicom release due to censorship issues, is a level 8 White Magic spell which inflicts a very large amount of damage against all enemies. The total damage dealt depends on the caster's Spirit. It is one of the most powerful offensive spells in the game, second only to Flare. The spell can be bought at Gaia and can only be learned by the White Wizard Job class. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 50 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II '''Holy' is a non-elemental White Magic spell. It can be learned from its respective scroll/tome, as with all other spells. It can be bought at Mysidia and in the secret merchant underneath the waterfall in the Unknown Cave. ''Final Fantasy III '''Holy' is a level eight White Magic spell bought from the magic store in Eureka. It deals Light damage, and can only be used by the Devout or Sage. Unei can also cast Holy when she joins the party as a guest in the DS version. ''Final Fantasy IV Rosa learns '''Holy', translated as White in the SNES version due to censorship rules, at level 48, Porom learns it at level 52, and Fusoya knows the spell when he joins the party. The weapons Holy Lance and Asura's Rod have the ability to cast Holy when used as an item, while the Lightbringer randomly casts it after attacking (though the latter two are only available in the GBA remake). It costs 50 MP in the DS version and 48 in all other versions to cast. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Holy' is virtually the same as it was from Final Fantasy IV. It can be used by Porom, Leonora, Rosa, and Fusoya. There are also some Band abilities that seem to use Holy. These include Holy Burst and Holy Ray. ''Final Fantasy V '''Holy' is a Level 6 White Magic spell, costs 20 MP to cast, and it is obtained in the physical side of the Fork Tower after defeating Minotaur. When Minotaur is defeated, he attempts to use the spell, but fails due to having no MP. He fades out after this. Exdeath and Neo Exdeath also utilizes this spell, as well as Enuo. ''Final Fantasy VI Terra and Celes both learn '''Holy' through leveling up, Terra at level 57 and Celes at level 72. For other characters, Alexander teaches the spell at a rate of x2. Holy is classified as offensive magic in regards to the magic classification of Offensive, Healing, and Support magic in Final Fantasy VI. It costs 40 MP to cast. Holy may be randomly cast when attacking with the Holy Rod, Holy Lance or Lightbringer . In the SNES/PlayStation version, Holy was translated as "Pearl", but this may have had more to do with Ted Woolsey's creative translations than censorship, as the spell White Wind was translated as "Pearl Wind". ''Final Fantasy VII In ''Final Fantasy VII, Holy serves as a plot device, and as such, it cannot be used by the player in battle. Known as the "Ultimate White Magic" and summoned through the White Materia held by Aerith Gainsborough, it is the only magic spell capable of stopping Meteor, the "Ultimate Black Magic" summoned through the Black Materia that would destroy the world. Thus, it is actually more of a defensive spell than its other incarnations. The spell is a plot device and unusable by the player, and there is no equivalent spell for the player's use. Alexander's summon is the only Holy-based attack in the game, and summoning him or connecting his Materia to an Elemental Materia is the only way to inflict Holy-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Holy' returns to its classic high-damage usable-spell format for Final Fantasy VIII. It can be drawn from high level enemies encountered late in the game. It can be junctioned to statistics and elemental attack and defense through Elem-Atk-J and Elem-Def-J respectively. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Holy' is only usable by Eiko, and can be learned through the White Robe or the Angel Flute, her ultimate weapon. Beatrix is also able to cast the spell during the short time she is a playable character. Quina is also able to learn Lv. 4 Holy as Blue Magic, which deals Holy damage only to enemies with levels that are multiples of four. Holy costs 36 MP to cast. The bosses Trance Kuja, Ozma, and Necron all can use the spell at will as well. Tetra Master *Card 057 *Location: Treno, Card Stadium Lindblum, Freak/Boy ''Final Fantasy X It is the final ability in Yuna's section of the basic Sphere Grid. It costs 85 MP to cast. Final Fantasy X-2 '''Holy' can only be obtained by equipping the Supreme Light or Sacred Beast Garment Grids and spherechanging through the coloured gates. Unlike its previous incarnation in Final Fantasy X, Holy now scores eight hits, though each causes less damage than the original. It costs 85 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Holy' is a form of white magic, cast off of the Divine Magic skill. It is usable by both White Mages and Paladins. Unfortunately, the Holy spell in Final Fantasy XI is known amongst the playerbase as being notoriously weak. At a cost of 100 MP, the spell will often deal only double-digit damage - even to the weakest foes - unless a White Mage exploits of the Afflatus: Solace Job Ability over an extensive period of time. There also exists a spell named Holy II, which can only be cast by Proto-Ultima and Alexander (high-level Notorious Monsters), the latter of which also has an attack called Mega Holy; these spells are rather powerful. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Holy' is a Level 7 White Magick spell, and can be purchased at Balfonheim after the events at Ridorana. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Holy is a White Magick 11 License. It can only be obtained from a chest at the Pharos of Ridorana's First Ascent/Wellspring Ravel. It is a spell for both White Mage and Monk job classes, though Monks can only learn it after getting the Esper Chaos license. The Esper Ultima uses Holyja as a special attack. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings '''Holy' is a spell only Penelo, Esper Zalera, the Judge of Wings, and Feolthanos can use. The spell causes damage to one foe. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Learned by the White Mage, '''Holy' is the ultimate White Magic, costing 600 JP to learn. It costs 56 MP to use and has a speed of 17. Unlike many offensive spells in the game which can be learned by the player generally, Holy ignores all magic evasion of the target, unless the target has immunity against holy-elemental. Holy is also considered to be the best attack spell to be calculated. A dark version of Holy also exists in the game, called Unholy Darkness, known as Dark Holy on the PS1 version. In the PS1 version, there is also chance that the caster will chant, "Bright light, shine down on bloody impurity! Holy!", and "Aurora, exhale bloody air! Dark Holy!", for Dark Holy. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Holy' can be learned by Bishops through the Nirvana Staff. As such, the spell is only usable by Bangaa,but human Paladins can learn a sword skill born of the spell called Holy blade . ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Holy' could be cast by combining any Fire, Blizzard, or Thunder Magicite with one Life Magicite, the latter being in the second command slot. It causes base magic damage to every monster, aside from Raem, and makes ghost monsters more susceptible to physical attacks. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Holy' is casted by piling Cure, Clear, and Raise. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Holy is the only Holy spell ability, exclusive to the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals holy elemental damage to one enemy, can be used once per battle, and up to 5 times a day. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Holy' is casted by stacking Cure and Raise target rings. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest '''Holy' is known as White in this game, and is a powerful Wizard Magic spell that can destroy all enemies quickly. Phoebe, Reuben, and Benjamin can use this, and it is non-elemental (there is no Holy element in Mystic Quest). It is second only to Flare. The Dark King can also use an upgraded version called Mega White. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy casting Seraphic Star in ''Dissidia.]] Holy is a Brave Attack for Bartz and Terra, which shoots five orbs of light at the opponent. Terra also has Holy Combo as another of her Brave attacks, which allows her to follow up the initial Holy with a barrage of fireballs before attacking with Ultima. In her EX Mode, Terra's Holy only fires three orbs, but can be cast twice in a row. Onion Knight is able to use Holy in his EX Burst, which summons a burst of light around the enemy. Kuja has two variations of Holy: Ring Holy which is a Brave attack that fires three rings of energy, and Seraphic Star (Holy Star in Japanese vesion) which is an HP attack that fires an orb of light that explodes in a flash of energy. The animation is identical to Holy's appearance in Final Fantasy IX. Gallery File:FFI_Holy_PSX.jpg|Holy in the Original Final Fantasy. (PS) File:FFII_Holy.png|Holy in Final Fantasy II. File:FFIV Holy.jpg|Holy in Final Fantasy IV. (SNES) File:Holy_FFIV.jpg|Holy in Final Fantasy IV. (PSX) File:FFIVDS Holy.png|Holy in Final Fantasy IV (DS). File:Holy-FFVA.png|Holy in Final Fantasy V. File:FF6-Holy.png|Holy in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVIII Holy.png|Holy in Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFIX Holy.png|Holy in Final Fantasy IX. File:DFF Bartz Holy.png|Bartz using Holy in Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:DFF Terra Holy.png|Terra using Holy in Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:DFF Holy Combo.png|Terra using Holy Combo in Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:DFF Ring Holy.png|Kuja using Ring Holy in Dissidia Final Fantasy. de:Sanctus Category:White Magic